Shuffle Play
by Tigger12403
Summary: Look, Spamano, yay- Basically a challenge where you hit shuffle play on your music and to the first ten songs you get you write little oneshots to them, cool? Cool. But, yeah. Seemed like a fun idea and I had nothing better to do.
1. The (Shipped) Gold Standard

Song 1: The (Shipped) Gold Standard

Artist: Fall Out Boy

Author's Notes: Welcome to Lovino in a nutshell,

* * *

Golden optics flickered in between the people in front of him and the chattering Spaniard in front of him, still entirely unsure as to what to say or do. Like the idiot Antonio was, he didn't really notice the others awkward aura and simply thought that he was being grumpy about one thing or another, and didn't feel like speaking. Nope. It was his stupid social anxiety. Sure, he knew Francis and Gilbert, but that didn't mean he was close to (one of) them, and plus they were both perverts and it wasn't like he was experienced with talking to those. Sure, idiots maybe, but not perverts.

Lovino huffed quietly and folded his arms across his chest, frowning at the gossiping Frenchman as he informed Potato-Bastard #2 and Tomato-Bastard #1 about some one night fling or whatever he had had in the past week. But he could've sworn he had said they were a brunette? Had he had more than one fling in the past seven days?! Wasn't that unhealthy? Busy mulling over his own counterproductive thoughts, he didn't realize that the potato was speaking with him until he was nudged slightly by Antonio, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked over at Gilbert, who was grinning lopsidedly at him, and his frown deepened into a grumpy scowl.

"Whatever you want the answer is no, now go away," Francis laughed his creepy-bastard laugh as Gilbert's grin fell slightly, and he could hear Antonio chuckling next to him. Lovino's eyes flickered in between the three, admittedly older, men. "What?"

"G- Gilbert was trying to ask your opinion on Elizabeta. And whether he should try to get her to go out with him," Francis said, recovering from his laughter whilst wiping a stray tear away from his blue eyes. Lovino frowned across the table at Gilbert, pondering on the thought. It was no surprise he had decided to ask him, as he and Elizabeta had known each other since they were both smaller and they had grown up together along with Elayna, and admittedly Gilbert too. A Belgian, a Hungarian, a German and an Italian. Nobody really knew how it had turned out that way, but it was true that the city they lived in was quite diverse. Gilbert and Ludwig (ew) were German bastards, Elizabeta was Hungarian, Elayna, Belgian. And her half-brother, Lars, was Dutch. Antonio was Spanish, Francis French, and he and his brother Feliciano were Italian.

So, this was the moment that Lovino looked at Gilbert carefully, examining him and seeing how he and Elizabeta would do. Don't get him wrong that the brunette female was basically his sister, so he wouldn't dare tell this crazy bastard that she was up for being asked out if he thought him even the slightest bit unworthy. Normally, if he didn't take the time to think about his question, his answer would be an automatic 'no', but this was serious business; you can't just go ahead and tell someone they're not fit to ask someone out, romance was a serious matter. That was one thing he could agree on with the frog.

"Eh," He started, earning him Gilbert's face to fall at his half-hearted beginning, "I mean, you two are basically dating without it being said, I mean you're both fucking glued to the hip at this point-" Sure, he had met Gilbert through Elizabeta since the Hungarian had been friends with the German from a young age, and they had always been together often, but they were together in a different way lately. He'd be lying if he said they didn't have feelings for each other. "-so, abso-fucking-lutely you should ask her out." He watched at crimson colored optics brightened and the cocky grin on his face grew, but before Gilbert had a chance to speak Lovino raised one finger, looking at the other seriously.

"But-" He said, golden eyes regarding him carefully, "if you even fracture her heart bastard, you're going to be wishing you never even met me, capish?"

It was those stupid red eyes that widened now, and he swallowed slightly before nodding. Gilbert was probably the only one at this table that had seen him truly mad since he had known him since they were both around the age of six and he had only been introduced to Antonio and Francis a couple years back. Maybe he would never admit it out loud, but he had befriended the stupid German and his more-than-stupid friends, even if he called them all bastards. Okay, well, mostly Antonio. But they were talking about Gilbert's love life, not his.

"Got it," He said through a sharp German accent, shooting him a thumbs up that simply made Lovino to shake his head and roll his eyes, though he had a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth upwards. He propped his arm on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, deciding to tune into their conversation instead of getting lost in his own thoughts, again.

At one point he felt an arm fall over his shoulders and the Italian jumped, his face flushing a light pink color as he turned his head to look over at the brunette Spaniard sitting next to him, beaming at him with that stupidly charming grin of his. Lovino rolled his eyes and returned his head back to his hand, continuing to listen to the conversation. Something about beer and wine. Though the light blush on his cheeks didn't really fully fade away, and he kept glancing over at Antonio out of the corner of his eye, only to find the Spaniard to be grinning at him still.

Eventually, Lovino sighed and lifted his head again, meeting his striking green gaze steadily. "What do you want?" He asked irritably, and Antonio perked up like a puppy getting attention.

"¡Te quiero mi Lovinito!" He chirped cheerfully, and Lovino's face grew to be a brighter shade of red. The Italian quickly turned his head, shifting in his chair, but he could hear Antonio laugh happily next to him. He risked to look up at Gilbert and Francis, but they seemed too infatuated with whatever question they were having so he turned his eyes to look over at the Spaniard sitting next to him.

"Ti voglio bene…"


	2. Famous Last Words

Song 2: Famous Last Words

Artist: My Chemical Romance

Author's Notes: Whew- Not sure where that last one went, but I have a feeling this one's gonna go way off track too.

* * *

Lovino grumbled as he heard giggling coming from the doorframe, immediately recognizing the voice. "Wh't d' you w'nt…?" Came the halfhearted, muffled, voice of Lovino as he laid in his bed, with his face in the pillow. He heard footsteps, then the bed dipped downwards by his feet. The Italian raised his head and turned to glare at Antonio where the Spaniard sat, fully awake, by the end of his bed.

"Buenas dias, Lovino!" He chirped, grinning at the half-awake Italian as if he wasn't glaring daggers at the other through golden optics. Eventually, the brunette gave up and simply groaned, letting his face drop back down into the pillow. He felt the bed shift as Antonio scooted closer to him, and the Italian simply ignored him as he tried to block out the harsh rays of sunlight that were shining into their shared bedroom.

"Lovino," He whined and said man mumbled into his pillow. "C'mon! Get up!" He said, and now he could feel Antonio's hand on his leg, shaking it. Sighing heavily, he rolled over so that he was able to look at Antonio, but still laying down. His mouth stretched wide in a yawn, and he raised a hand to rub at his eyes before pointing accusingly at Antonio.

"If you had a friend crying to you about their stupid boyfriend breaking up with them until three in the morning then you'd want to sleep in too dammit." He said, his bass Italian voice tinged with slight annoyance.

"Oh?" Antonio asked, looking genuinely concerned, "who was it?"

"Elayna."

"Oh," Now he sounded more understanding, "what was his name?"

"Eh, I don't know. Some Danish guy? Apparently, he broke up with her because he realized he didn't swing that way, and she said she understood but her blabbering to me about his 'beautiful blue eyes' or his 'pretty smile' told me otherwise." He grumbled, running a hand through his messy brown locks.

"A Danish person?" Antonio asked, blinking, "oh! If he lives in the town it's probably Mathias!" He declared proudly, and Lovino only huffed though amusement sparkled in his golden optics.

"Yeah, sure. Actually, that sounds familiar so- yeah." Lovino shrugged, but he continued talking. "Apparently he still wants to be friends, the numb-nut thinking that since he's now gay he can still be friends with the girl whose heart he just fucking broke-"

"Ah, Lovino-" Antonio interrupted, "-every person she dates 'breaks her heart', no?"

Lovino thought on it for a moment, before sighing in defeat. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, she said yeah but only because she's a wicked cool girl, but that doesn't mean she's still heartbroken over it." And, almost if on cue, a few moments after his last words his phone pinged loudly, causing Lovino to jump and swear as he almost fell off the bed.

Once he regained his composure, he realized that Antonio had already gotten his phone and was looking at the text, frowning slightly. 'It's Elayna." He informed his significant other, looking up from the phone and handing it to him. He sighed, grabbing it and unlocking it, before going onto the text.

"'O-m-g exclamation point!'" Lovino said in a frilly girl's voice, pausing as he waited for her to finish typing. "'Mat just t-x-t-ed me!'" Another pause that allowed for just Antonio's giggling laughter to resonate throughout the room. "'He said t-h-t he's thinking about asking out Lukas, how can he recover so quickly D colon exclamation point question mark?!'" Lovino snickered, "'asterisk that,'"

He looked up at Antonio who was still giggling and grinning broadly, and Lovino felt his own mouth curve upwards slightly in a small smile. Okay, maybe today wouldn't be too bad. Perhaps he'd invite Antonio to tag along with him when he went to comfort Elayna, she wanted to get coffee anyways. Then they'd abandon him and crash at her place, eating ice cream (gelato for him, please) and watching soap operas with Elizabeta until the next morning when the Belgian woman was comforted enough to find another boyfriend of her own and then the cycle would repeat.

Maybe today wouldn't be that bad.


	3. The Light Behind Your Eyes

Song 3: The Light Behind Your Eyes

Artist: My Chemical Romance

Author's Notes: ;-;

Warning: Multiple character deaths, hints of suicide and suicidal mentions, no happy ending

* * *

Tears ran down Lovino's face as he sat in the small building, his body being wracked with his seemingly endless sobs of sorrow in this empty world. He could hear the rotting and uneven boards from the building creaking and whining underneath his weight and the wind that blew across the abandoned city, leaving Lovino all alone in this troubled world. Of course, not completely alone. People were out there, somewhere. He refused to believe he was literally the only one left, but really- he was. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as he sat with his back against the wall, crying out to nobody.

Gone. They were gone. Everybody was gone. Everybody he had grown to know and love, gone. Maybe not dead, but the puzzle of his heart had been picked apart, leaving only the hollow outline. The cruel world had been indefatigable in tearing apart his heart since the very beginning of this hell, taking away the people he loved. First, it was Elizabeta, her becoming a subject to the infection and he and the rest of the group they were traveling with had to shoot her. He had to shoot her, the one with a gun.

It wasn't like he blamed them for not knowing how to use guns. Elizabeta had a good arm, though. Everyone had their helping attributes. That day Gilbert broke, and they were forced to stay in the same place until they could convince him to keep moving, she wouldn't have wanted to see him die. Back then he had thought he was being melodramatic, but now he understood. He didn't want to understand.

Then, unsurprisingly, next came the disappearance of said German. They had searched for a solid three days, but at one point they came to accept the fact he was gone. Everyone noticed the way Ludwig was off from that point onwards, and Feliciano did his best to try and soothe the tall German man, but he stayed strong. He kept going. God, he never thought he would wish he could be like the stupid potato-bastard, but now he did. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Next came Elayna, which tore at the threads of his heart. First, it was Elizabeta, next Gilbert, then Elayna. Of course, he'd never say it out loud, but he could feel layers being peeled away from his childhood. The three people he had grown up with, gone. Just like that. But he had forced himself to stay strong, like Ludwig was, for Feliciano. Though, Lars didn't take his sister's death very kindly. The usually stoic man found himself crying in Lovino's arms in the middle of the night when everybody else was asleep and they were supposed to be the people on guard. Nobody knew of his frequent awakenings at night, crying out into the night for his sister. Nobody ever would know, now.

Then it was Feliciano. It was like the world really hated him. He watched as his little brother crumpled to the ground at the hands of some blonde man, his olive green eyes widening as he realized that this person wasn't, in fact, undead but rather very alive. Lovino hadn't been given a chance to react and punish that person in turn, as he had turned and fled as soon as he noticed the three other people that had been with him. He hurt from that point forwards, and he succumbed to a cold numbness. He didn't notice the way that Ludwig's eyes lost their light in their own turn as he saw his own best friend lose the last of his life, and now he wished he did. Then maybe he'd at least have someone to accompany him.

But, he didn't. Ludwig was found dead a month after, and neither he nor Antonio knew how he had died. But they accepted the fact that he was, in fact, dead. But Lovino was still numb, but he held onto that last piece of his puzzle. The last, most important piece of his puzzle. Bright green eyes, charming grin, curly brown locks. Another sob wracked his body as he remembered the light in Antonio's vivid emerald optics, but that was gone.

It was as clear as the difference between day and night whenever he even thought of the name, his hurt and his numbness; his fall burned into his mind like someone had taken a hot iron and embedded it there. And he couldn't get rid of it no matter how hard he tried. It was like even he hated himself. Everybody hated him. Everyone. At this point, at least.

He could press repeat thousands upon thousands of times, and it wouldn't tell him he'd clicked the button too much; nobody was there too anyways. He choked on his own breath, his arms wrapped around his legs where they were pulled up to his chest. He didn't care at this point. Too bad if the stupid zombies came and pulled him into death. It wasn't like he had anything much to live for, and at least there he would be surrounded by blissful darkness, and he wouldn't have to remember. He'd do it himself, maybe, but he had run out of ammo awhile ago.

He could watch as bright green eyes looked up at him, wide and afraid, and remember as sticky crimson liquid poured out of a wound by his side. He remembered his broken Spanish accent croaking his name and reaching up to brush his lover's tears away with a bloody thumb. He'd look on as his hand fell back down due to the excruciating pain it made him go through, but it was okay because his Lovino was crying. And that wasn't good. He could listen to his dying farewell, listen to him telling him to stay strong, for him.

"You don't know how hard it is!" He suddenly yelled, grabbing a nearby rock and chucking it at the wall across from him. His face was pained, and he stood up shakily. Grabbing a piece of glass on the floor, he didn't care as he turned and chucked it at the wall too. He watched it shatter into a million of pieces, a million pieces and he wouldn't even be able to find a quarter of them. Like his heart.

Crying out he stumbled backward and fell to the ground again, ignoring the pain that rushed through him as he landed heavily on the wooden floorboards. Salty tears streamed down his cheeks, and hiccuping sobs filled the silent wasteland that he had once known as the world he lived in. "You don't know how hard it is…"

Silence.

No reply.

It was expected.

But,

"Ti amo, Antonio."


	4. A Kiss With A Fist

Song 4: Kiss With A Fist

Artist: Florence + The Machine

Author's Notes: Idek how I'm going to do this-

* * *

Lovino glared at Antonio through golden optics, his hands balled up into fists at his side as the other giggled and told him he was 'so cute' because he was blushing. The brunette snarled something out in Italian and turned around, stalking out of the kitchen and into the living room only to have a whining Spaniard to trail him and tell him not to be so grumpy and accept the fact he was _cute_.

Sitting down on the couch he pulled his legs up to his chest and folded his arms over them, stuffing his face into the dip of his knees and glaring at the television, as if using the force in order to turn it on or something. He didn't notice when Antonio walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to him, until he said something, that is.

"Lovi~" He whined, causing Lovino to jump and his head to whirl around to look at the brunette.

"Don't call me Lovi for the hundredth time!" He snapped, scowling at him but the other was oblivious.

"C'mon! It's so nice out, ah, and I want to go out with you!"

"The last time you said that you ended up getting distracted by a ladybug,"

"But-"

"Or the time before that and you met Francis at some shop and abandoned me."

"Lovi I-"

"So maybe you should go out and I'll stay here, okay? Okay. Glad I could make an arrangement with you!" He snapped, rising to his feet and pointing at Antonio, then pointing over at the door. "It's not like you'll need me there anyways, you'll probably just drop me off at some random persons house!"

"Lovino!" Antonio bellowed, causing the Italian to halt in surprise and look at the other with wide, golden colored optics. "Lovino," This time, more softly, as he rose to his feet after the smaller and looked at him pleadingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it meant that much to you! I promise I won't get distracted again-"

"You said that last time Antonio,"

"But this time I mean it! I promise! And we can go anywhere you'd like, mi tomate, I promise you that much. Please?"

A pregnant pause is what they succumbed to as Lovino stood there, glaring at Antonio and battling whether or not to trust him.

"Fine…" He grumbled, and the Spaniard immediately brightened and rushed over to him, wrapping his arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ooh! Thank you! _Gracias, grazie_!" He squealed, stepping back when Lovino started pounding on his back.

"Yeah… yeah… Just, let's go before you change your mind on the whole not getting distracted thing," Lovino mumbled, averting his gaze and starting for the door. "We're getting lunch at that place down the road, no questions asked."

"Of course Lovi!"

"Lovino."

"Oops, but Lovi is so much cuter~!"

" _Lovino_."

"Aw, fine! Of course Lovi-no."

Lovino huffed and shook his head, but a small smile was playing on his face as he pulled open the door and stepped outside, with Antonio trailing behind him.


End file.
